


David Walliams One Shots

by fishygran



Category: Amanda Holden - Fandom, Britain's Got Talent RPF, David Walliams x Reader - Fandom, Simon Cowell - Fandom, bgt, david walliams - Fandom
Genre: Alesha Dixon - Freeform, Amanda Holden - Freeform, BGT oneshot, David Walliams - Freeform, David walliams one shot, F/M, One Shot, Simon Cowell - Freeform, bgt - Freeform, britains got talent, david walliams x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishygran/pseuds/fishygran
Summary: i don't know how often i'm going to post on here but just some one shots i want to do for fun.





	David Walliams One Shots

#  Sleep

It’s late. The curtains of your bedroom are pulled shut, however a small gleam of light peeks through the slight gap in the centre.

It’s just the two of you in the bed. You and David. He’s perched on a pillow against the headboard contently reading a book while your head rests comfortably against his bicep. His consistent inhales and exhales are peaceful but you never understood how he could go for so long without saying anything - especially as he’s always got something to say.

He’s had a busy day. You can tell this because when you place your left hand on his elbow nook he gives a satisfied murmur, encouraging you to make small swirls with your fingertips against his forearm. It’s the start of the new BGT season and as much as you love these relaxing nights in bed with him, you know it won’t be long until the live finals arrive and he’s stolen away until silly o’clock.

“Go to sleep.” You whisper softly against his bare arm, moving faintly to place a small peck on his shoulder.

“Hmm, in a bit. Nearly finished this chapter.”

You simper as David momentarily turns his head away from his book to give you a small kiss on your forehead. You catch his lingering aftershave which makes you sink deeper against his upper arm. He smells so good.

It makes you remember of when you met him. Your friend invited you as a plus one to a networking event, which felt all too superior. David caught you at the bar and he seemed to understand the tension and anxiety running through your body that night. Being surrounded by very well-known and influential people is scary but of course he helped, and with alcohol. It was a laugh and before you knew it you had exchanged numbers.

David relaxes his hand on his book pages before closing it and placing it on the bedside cabinet next to him. He turns his head again to rest it on the crown of yours. “Do you ever get bored of watching me read?” He says in an undertone. You shake your head minimally, letting out a small “Nope.” before a quiet giggle escapes.

He removes his head from the top of yours and you lock eyes. David tilts his head down, planting a prolonged kiss upon your lips. You can feel him smile towards the end of it as he pulls his head away but before he can manage your hand is resting on his cheek, attracting him to your lips again. This time it’s more in depth, more passionate. A slow battle of who’s tongue will win the upper hand. You let him win. Like always.

You peel away leisurely. Your faces still close to one another, running your hands steadily through his smooth strands of hair. You break the silence by muttering the word “Sleep.”. David lets out a laugh, screwing his nose up like he always does. But it’s true, as much as you want to make love with him right now, he looks shattered. He turns away, flicking off the bedside lamp. Complete darkness, apart from the splinter of light poking through the curtains. But let's be honest neither of you can be bothered to go sort it out. You’re both way too comfy.

“You win Y/N, I will sleep.” He sighs, shifting his body down and rearranging the pillow so he is horizontal. You slip forward, nestling yourself into his chest as he places an arm around you. “I always win” You say smirking as you rest your hand on his lower abdomen. You feel him snigger. His arm pulling you closer into him.

“Goodnight, darling” David says softly. “I love you”.

You smile, closing your eyes, replying with “I love you too, Walliams”


End file.
